


Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Angst I guess, IT OK, IT OK THO, brotherly tiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård confronts Vegard after he misbehaved during I Kveld Med Ylvis LIIIIVEEE (artistic license used i don't know the details of what happened during the ep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/gifts).



"What was that for?!" Vegard cried, his eyebrows pulling together in a frown as his hand rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where Bård had just struck him. His brother ignored his protests, walking over to the hook on the wall of the dressing room and shrugging his jacket off, before hanging it carefully, smoothing his hands down the black fabric before bringing them to his tie knot, keeping his back to Vegard. "Oi, tosser!" the younger man gave no response, just laid his tie on the bench below his jacket, stretching his neck to one side and listening to it crack. "B å r d..." the older man drew the word out, trying his best to get the blonde’s attention. Bård sniffed loudly before turning around to face his brother.

“Don’t be such a baby.” He spat, feeling a tiny flutter of guilt in his stomach at the puzzled look on Vegard’s face. “And I’d like it if you wouldn’t be such a twat in future.”

“Wha.. what?” Vegard stuttered “Bård?” suddenly the penny dropped and his expression began to change, he lost the air of confusion and a grin spread over his features “are you still pissy about the fucking helium?!” he tried to keep the humour out of his voice, knowing it would only serve to irritate his brother further, tried, but failed. He brought a hand up to his mouth, trying to cover the smirk which was growing ever larger “jeez Bård you’re such a fucking misery guts” Bård rolled his eyes and turned his back on Bård again, beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“I wouldn’t be if you’d act like a professional.” He muttered bitterly, focussing on the feel of the hard buttons beneath his fingers, and trying to keep his temper under wraps. He had no idea why the events of earlier that evening had angered him so, maybe it was something to do with the fact that Vegard always got to have fun, never really had to worry what with being the second host. The sound of his brother’s laughter pierced his thoughts, proper belly laughter that only surfaced when Vegard found something helplessly, ridiculously funny, and Bård felt the heat rise on the back of his neck. He turned his head to look behind him, and sure enough there was Vegard, bent double, one hand on his stomach and the other on the dressing table keeping him steady. “Fuck you Vegard, you little shit” his voice carried a little more force than was necessary, booming off the bare walls of the room, and only encouraging Vegard’s amusement and making a new wave of giggles surface.

“You ju- You really-” Vegard tried his hardest to get himself under control, wiping the tears spilling for his eyes and blinking until his vision cleared, met with the sight of Bård with his hands on his waist, his face red and his lips pursed, he couldn’t help it, and let out another snort of laughter.

“Seriously Vegard, shut the fuck up” Bård’s voice began to sound more like a whine than a shout and he dropped his arms from his hips fingers grasping the seams of his trousers. “Were you just trying to fuck things up for me?” Vegard straightened up, hiccoughing and shaking his head.

“You seriously think I would do tha-“

“Yes.” Bård responded without a moment’s hesitation. Vegard jutted his head back, his eyebrows rising.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence bro”

“That’s not what I mean”

“No, no, no it REALLY means SO much” Vegard brought one hand up to his chest, and Bård rolled his eyes.

“Stop it, and I don’t appreciate being called a cheater either!”

“What would you say” Vegard began, pointing at his brother “if I told you that was a joke?” Bård raised one eyebrow.

“I’d call bullshit, I know you Vegard and I know when you’re joking, and when you’re just being a dick” The older man gasped theatrically.

“How very dare you?” Vegard flicked his curls dramatically, and Bård gritted his teeth.

“Will you cut the fucking CRAP” Bård shouted the last word, his mouth forming a snarl and his fists bunching at his sides, and for the first time Vegard gave him a serious answer.

“Look I wasn’t trying to fuck you over, and I don’t think you cheated okay?! Stop getting your panties in a bunch! Why do you care so much anyway”

“I don’t” Bård answered quickly, releasing his hands while Vegard snorted derisively “I don’t!” He repeated firmly. “It’s just unfair, it’s all this pressure and it doesn’t help with you pissing around an-“

“Jesus Bård!” Vegard cried, no longer attempting to hide his exasperation “it was a bit of FUN, do you remember that? Fun? That thing we used to have back before you became a boring old miser with a stick up his butt.” He shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face. “And another fucking thing, you think you’re the only one who feels the pressure?” he took a step towards the younger man “I feel it just as much as you _little brother_ , when those lights are on and those cameras are rolling I feel it too, don’t think I don’t” he stopped ranting suddenly, staring hard at Bård, chest rising and falling and the silence between them was deafening, interrupted only by the steady tick of the clock. This was not unusual for them; it was not often they disagreed, but when they did it was brief and heated, and it ended with them staring each other down, both standing their ground like two alpha males, until one backed down and admitted he was wrong. This time it was Bård. He dropped his gaze to the floor and shuffled his feet.

“Sorry” he mumbled, barely audible but Vegard was used to that sound, he fought the urge to get his brother to repeat himself and instead gave in.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have messed round as much as I did, but you gotta chill out man” Bård nodded, his eyes still trained on the floor before turning back to the hook and continuing to unbutton his shirt. The uneasy atmosphere lifted and they both knew they were back to normal. Nothing separated them for long.


End file.
